Star Trek: Turnabout II
by Caleb Jones
Summary: The unbroadcast Season Four begins! Episode One begins when James Kirk's mind is forced back into Janice Lester's body. Can he continue in Star Fleet as a woman AND a Captain? This story continues from the last broadcast episode of the original series
1. Chapter 1

This story is copyrighted to Caleb Jones and all rights are reserved,   
with the exception of all Star Trek related material and characters,   
which Paramount owns. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.   
No one may resell this story for money. Ask me if you want to archive it.   
I may say yes and allow you to beam it aboard your site!  
  
  
Star Trek: the Original Five Year Mission continues…   
  
Season Four   
Episode One:   
"ONE MORE TURNABOUT"  
  
Documented for Star Fleet data archives   
by Lt. Commander Caleb Jones  
  
CAPTAIN'S LOG: STARDATE 4031.2  
  
It has been a over a week since Spock, Bones, Scotty and I were found innocent of   
trying to take over the Enterprise. Once we proved that Janice Lester had taken over  
my body and my mind had been returned to the correct body, the crew recognized   
the possession for what it was and the charges were dropped. Unfortunately, we   
underestimated the strength of the device that had swapped my mind with Miss   
Lester. It was far more powerful than even Dr. Lester had imagined.  
  
As we began our trip to StarBase 12 to deliver our prisoners into custody, I   
woke up one morning back in the brig, and back inside the body of Janice Lester.   
You have to give Janice credit. She used her sudden freedom and my body to steel the   
Galileo II shuttlecraft from an Ensign preparing a routine survey flight. She would have   
escaped with my male body if Spock hadn't been on duty on the bridge. His highly   
trained Vulcan mind sensed something was amiss as the pilot flew by the bridge and   
locked a tractor beam onto the vessel.   
  
Since the unwilling exchange had reocurred, Spock and I decided to return to the scene   
of the crime to restore my body and mind to the same, original owner!. When Spock,   
Bones, and I beamed down, we were shocked to find the machine in pieces, destroyed.   
Apparently, Janice had no intention of returning to her own body. StarFleet has   
agreed to send a science vessel to study the planet and try to dredge up more   
secrets of how to swap bodies but it could take years to accomplish. I could be   
stuck with this unwanted, female form for years.   
  
Spock thinks the best solution may lie with the transporters. They have been used   
to filter out poisons and other foreign objects inside human bodies. They even   
split my body, the male one, into two bodies a few years ago and merged them back   
together into one. Spock estimates it will take one year, and three and one half   
months before I can consider undergoing a reasonable attempt to get my body back  
via transporter technology.   
  
We have been ordered back to earth without delay so StarFleet can consider how to   
handle this strange turnabout of minds. Admiral Delikov ordered Mr. Spock to   
command the enterprise until our return to headquarters. Once there, Star Fleet will   
retest me to ascertain my fitness for command now that I am no longer the same   
man I was when this mission began. During the trial, Janice had asked me if I   
expected Star Fleet to simply give me command of the Enterprise. It would   
appear the answer is no, just as she surmised.   
  
I will have to earn my command all over again.  
  
I am still locked within the body of Janice Lester as of this report.   
  
  
CAPTAIN'S PERSONAL LOG: STARDATE 4032.8   
  
Doctor McCoy has asked me to keep a detailed personal log so he can monitor my   
emotional state. Since I may possess this new female body for years, and perhaps   
the rest of my days, the first thing I did was to ask Doctor McCoy to see if my new   
body was indeed fit for command. He ran the same tests he had run on my real   
body when Janice was hiding inside of it. I no longer had the same strength I had   
in my male body, but it was fit enough for StarFleet requirements. I have begun a   
regimen of exercise and diet to bring it to peak condition as soon as possible.  
  
Bones designed an exercise program to strengthen the soft spots of Janice's body and   
various drugs to eradicate the effects of the low level radiation which Dr. Lester   
applied to her own body as a part of her mad plan to steal my own body from me.   
Bones says that my current body will be as fit as any female body can be by the time   
we dock the Enterprise in Federation spacedock orbiting Earth.   
  
Right after my exam by the doctor, Nurse Chapel spent the better part of a day   
going over the requirements and needs of my new feminine physique. I reluctantly   
paid great attention to her lecture, since I obviously had no choice but to   
learn how to maintain the body I was in. There was much to learn. I knew the   
basics of biology, of course but there were so many small details and some major   
health care differences between the sexes of which I basically was unaware.   
Women are truly more complicated creatures and I was now one of them!   
  
My male body seemed to be very low maintenance compared to the requirements   
of my new anatomy. I tried persuading Christine for almost a half an hour after she   
wrapped up her presentation to accept that I had no intention of requiring the   
birth control shot she wanted to give me, nor any plans of needing it for the   
foreseeable future. As I argued with her, Bones walked in, heard the tail end of   
our conversation, grabbed a hypospray, and implanted the birth control supplement   
into my rear end.   
  
I felt weird rubbing the spot on my wide rear end where he gave me the shot. I   
doubt I will ever get accustomed to having so much more flesh in that area. Not   
to mention what is always in front of me now on my chest. As much as I enjoy   
seeing an attractive bosom, looking down upon one every time I look at myself is   
overdoing it. And I could definitely do without feeling a bounce or jiggle   
whenever I move my upper chest. Over the past few weeks since I first found   
myself in this strange new shape, I have only begun to understand it. At least I   
don't have to wine and dine a woman before I can touch her in her more private   
areas. Those areas are available whenever I want now. Still, it is just not the   
same feeling anymore. Nurse Chapel helped me learn about my new biology,   
but there are some things I will have to discover by myself, in private.   
  
Lt. Uhura agreed to help me change my wardrobe. It seems none of my Captain's   
uniforms fit me adequately anymore, and I refuse to wear the dresses that Janice   
seemed to prefer when she had this body. I don't want to wear any of her   
clothes. The person who wore them was the woman who violated my very soul.  
We managed to recycle and redesign my uniforms to fit my current form.   
  
  
CAPTAIN'S PERSONAL LOG updated: STARDATE 4033.2   
  
I managed to convince Uhura to stop trying to talk me into wearing short skirts.   
I even tried on a couple of them for an hour or so at her insistence, and wore   
one to dinner that night, but I just didn't feel right wearing them. The   
snickering of a few of the men and the looks from some of the other men didn't   
help much. I haven't gotten used to the way the men on the ship look at me now.   
I know very well how a pair of pretty legs can effect a man.   
  
Uhura and so many other female crewmembers might enjoy short skirts and   
dresses, and I would be the first to admit to finding them attractive on women.   
They may well be the latest in fashion styles, as Uhura pointed out to me, but I   
have worn pants all my life and I have no intention of changing this pattern for   
the sake of a feminine fashion. I'll take the comfort of a pair of pants over style any day.   
  
Uhura also gave me some pointers on how to manage the breasts I have been forced   
to deal with. She and I apparently are the same size in the breast area, though   
her waist is quite smaller than mine is now. The exercise regimen Bones has   
prescribes should fix my slitght weight problem soon. Since I am off duty, getting my   
new body fit and healthy is my only task until I go before Star Fleet for their evaluation.   
  
I did not know that women's underwear were too delicate to be replicated properly.   
Uhura has loaned me a few of her bra's until we get to a StarBase and she can take   
me shopping for new clothes. I find them very uncomfortable but I do have to admit   
that a good bra will be a necessity as long as I remain in Janice's somewhat   
well-endowed body.   
  
As long as I get a few chances to see Uhura's magnificent body unclad, I am more than   
willing to listen to her advice. Note that I said 'listen'. I am not taking her   
suggestions in yet another matter. I refuse to wear makeup. It seems unnecessary,   
and my face feels strange when she puts the stuff on. I agreed to wear   
small earrings since there were already holes in my ears, and I know many men   
who wear one or more earrings, but that's my limit. I'm nowhere close to being   
ready to look as feminine as Uhura. I may be a woman in body now, but I am still   
a man in my mind, and I intend to stay that way.   
  
It's a shame we never shared more than a kiss between us, months ago, though.   
Uhura is a wonderful woman and a good friend I can count on. Sadly, I no   
longer have the proper equipment to make her happy. I had always hoped that   
there would come a day when we would get closer, but I never expected it to be   
as "bosom buddies." At least she remains a faithful officer and a friend, and now   
she is a confidante as well.   
  
She is teaching me some additional exercises that will get this body in better shape.   
Janice must have let her body go to waste expecting to get my toned form. Damn, I   
miss that body I had. I worked hard to keep it in top condition and now I have this   
soft, frail shape to call my own. When our minds temporarily returned to their   
proper bodies, I tried to tell her she should accept the handicaps as well as the   
benefits of being a woman. Now I have to follow my own advice and do the same.   
  
  
CAPTAIN'S LOG: STARDATE 4035.6  
  
The Enterprise has moved into Earth's orbit and docked with the Federation   
maintenance base. Janice has been returned to custody on earth. Now Star Fleet   
and I are debating what to do with my command. They want me to return to Earth   
and accept a desk job. I refuse to admit defeat, and that is what I would do if I agree   
to their wishes. Spock and all my command officers support my staying on as Captain.   
  
Janice was correct. She could never have been a Captain, but not because she was   
a woman, as she tried to tell everyone for the past decade. There are three women   
in charge of Star Fleet ships as I write this. I guess I will be the fourth if I get my ship   
back. I would be a member of a minority. I think that was the first time I have   
smiled since I lost my… male body. A minority to be sure, but hardly the total   
absence of female commanders Janice so violently protested against by stealing my   
body.   
  
Janice never got a command because she was paranoid, and mentally unstable. That   
was the reason I stopped seeing her as well, and the cause for her eventual dismissal   
from Star Fleet. I thank God every morning now that it was a psychological disorder   
and not something wrong with her brain. Dr McCoy has run every test imaginable,   
and some he dreamed up especially for these strange circumstances, and found   
nothing wrong with me that a proper diet and exercise won't cure. The radiation   
this body was exposed to was minor, just enough to insure our taking Janice off   
the planet and aboard ship. It would seem, in her madness, she was unable to bring   
herself to kill her former body. I suppose I should be grateful to her to still be alive   
and getting a clean bill of health from Bones.   
  
StarFleet Medical has reached the same conclusion as Bones.  
  
  
CAPTAIN'S PERSONAL LOG: STARDATE 4035.9  
  
I have finally come to an agreement with StarFleet Command. They will allow me   
to continue as Captain. Spock will become my Number One officer in addition to   
his other duties. He will command all off ship activities involving the unknown   
until I regain full and complete mastery of my new body.   
  
I still have problems with some of my reactions. I keep a list of things I need   
to work on. For starters, few of my self-defense techniques will work as well   
with my new female body. My arms seem much weaker. While walking presents   
me few difficulties, whenever I try activities I excelled in as a man, I seem to run   
across problems with my sense of balance. These hips and my rear still seem so…   
big. The movement of my breasts, even when confined by a bra, is a constant   
distraction. And my fists and feet are tiny compared to my male extremities.   
  
Uhura has promised to teach me more feminine methods of self-defense, but until   
I learn them, it does seem a wise, though regretful, decision to allow Mr. Spock   
to lead the away teams. Many Captains divide authority between the second in   
command and themselves, but it has always been a personal decision if the   
Captain is healthy. I have no choice. I have to follow StarFleet orders. It took all   
the pull I had just to keep command of the Enterprise during encounters in space.   
  
There was one other condition Star Fleet Headquarters insisted upon.   
  
Since James T. Kirk has so many enemies who would like nothing better than to take   
advantage of this situation, StarFleet has insisted my crew and I address me by the   
name Captain Janice Lester when non-crewmembers are present. They have spread   
the word that Janice was finally cured a few years ago and been promoted to   
temporary command while Captain Kirk takes a well deserved vacation in an   
isolated and private location. To me it is somewhat of an embarrassment,   
but they consider it a preventative measure.  
  
It looks like Janice will get her deluded desires after all. Janice Lester will   
be the captain of the Starship Enterprise for the immediate future. A woman will   
be in command. But that woman will be me, James T. Kirk.  
  
To paraphrase my new Number One officer, may we both live long and prosper!  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
***************************  
  
That's all for this episode folks!   
If anyone else cares to write an adventure of "Miss Kirk, feel free!   
Maybe we can tell the whole story of the five-year voyage now   
that we know why StarFleet and NBC really shut down all further information   
after the Turnabout adventure.   
  
Just don't put Kirk back in his own body, and follow the orders Star Fleet   
dictated in the last few paragraphs. Keep 'em flying!  
  
Caleb Jones   
  
And please send reviews if you read the story! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Adventure! Documented for Star Fleet &

Written and Edited by _Lt. Commander Caleb Jones!_

Star Trek: The Original Series - **Season Four **

**Episode Two:** **_"ONE MORE TURNABOUT"_**

CAPTAIN'S LOG: STARDATE 4031.2

"It has been a week since Spock, Bones, Scotty and I were found innocent of trying to take over the Enterprise. Once we proved that Janice Lester had taken over my body and I had returned to my own body, the crew recognized the possession for what it was and the charges were dropped. Unfortunately, we underestimated the strength of the alien device that had swapped my mind with Miss Lester's.

"As we began our trip to StarBase 12 to deliver our prisoners into custody, I woke up one morning back in the brig, and once again back inside the body of Janice Lester. You have to give Janice credit. She had used her sudden freedom and my body to steal the Galileo II shuttlecraft from an Ensign preparing a routine survey flight.

"She would have succeeded in escaping with my male body if Spock hadn't been on duty on the bridge. His highly trained Vulcan mind sensed something amiss as the pilot flew by the bridge and locked a tractor beam onto the stolen vessel.

"Since the unwilling exchange had recurred, Spock and I decided to return to the scene of the crime to permanently restore my body and mind to the correct owner. When Spock, Bones, and I beamed down, we were shocked to find the alien mind transference machine destroyed! Apparently, Janice had no intention of returning to her own body once she became... Captain Kirk, and she planted a small bomb to destroy the device after the Enterprise left orbit.

"Star Fleet has agreed to send a science vessel to study the planet and try to dredge up more secrets of how to swap bodies but it could take years to accomplish. I could be stuck with this feminine form for years if they fail to discover the science used to make the exchange.

"Spock thinks the best alternative solution may be with the transporters. They have been used to filter out poisons and other foreign objects inside human bodies. They even split my body, the male one, into twins a few years ago and merged them back together into one. Spock estimates it will take one year and three and one half months before I can consider making a reasonable attempt to get my body back.

"Meanwhile, we have been ordered back to earth so Star Fleet can consider how to handle this strange turnabout of our bodies. Admiral Delikov ordered Mr. Spock to assume command of the enterprise until our return to headquarters. There, Star Fleet will retest me to ascertain my fitness for command.

"During the trial, Janice had asked if I expected Star Fleet to simply give me command of the Enterprise assuming I convinced anyone I truly was Captain James T. Kirk. It would appear the answer is no, just as she surmised.

"I will have to earn my command all over again.

"I am still James T. Kirk, locked within the body of Janice Lester as of this report."

-report ends-

CAPTAIN'S MEDICAL LOG: STARDATE 4032.8

"Doctor McCoy has asked me to keep a detailed personal Medical Log so he can monitor my emotional state. I've been informed by the good Doctor that female bodies are subject to more extremes of emotion and I may find my female hormones influencing the way I think and behave. Since I may possess this unfamiliar female body for years and, if the worse scenario comes about, perhaps the rest of my days, the first thing I did was to ask Doctor McCoy to see if my new body was fit for command.

"He ran the same tests on me which he had run on my real body when Janice was hiding inside of it. I no longer had the same strength I had in my male body, but it was fit enough for Star Fleet requirements for females. As I may never escape my female prison, I have begun a regimen of exercise and diet to bring it to peak condition as soon as possible with a program Bones designed to strengthen the soft spots Janice had neglected. Star Fleet would find me a fit specimen for command duties when I walked into their examination rooms on Earth.

"Right after my exam by the doctor, Nurse Chapel spent the better part of a day going over the requirements and needs of my new feminine physique. I reluctantly paid great attention to her lecture, since I obviously had no choice but to learn how to maintain the all too female body I was trapped within.

"To my surprise, there was much I had to learn. I knew the basics of human biology, of course but there were so many small details and some major things of which I basically was unaware. My male body seemed to be very low maintenance compared to the requirements of my new, feminine anatomy.

"I tried persuading Nurse Chapel for almost a half an hour after she wrapped up her presentation to understand that I had no intention of requiring the birth control shot she wanted to give me, nor any plans of needing it for the foreseeable future. As I argued with her, Bones walked in, heard the tail end of our conversation, grabbed a hypospray, and implanted the birth control supplement into my rear end.

"I felt weird rubbing the spot on my wide rear end where he gave me the shot. I doubt I will ever get accustomed to having so much more flesh in that area, not to mention the twin protrusions always in front of me now on my chest. As much as I enjoy seeing an attractive female bosom, looking down upon one every time I look at myself is overdoing it. And I could definitely do without feeling the bounce or jiggle they made whenever I moved my upper body.

"Over the past few weeks since I first found myself in this strange new shape, I have only begun to understand its many needs and complexities. I no longer have to wine and dine a woman before I can touch her in her more private areas. Those areas are available whenever I want now. Still, it is just not the same feeling. I may have access to a female body at my whim, but it is MY female body for now. And while the female mind and feminine soul are equally as important and attractive to me, I most certainly do NOT possess either of those despite my currently feminine flesh.

"Nor do I intend to acquire them."

"Nurse Chapel has been a great help teaching me about my new biology. Lectures are quite educational but there are some things I will have to further explore by myself, in private.

"At Nurse Chapel's suggestion, Lt. Uhura agreed to help me change my wardrobe. We managed to redesign my uniforms to fit my current form. It seems none of my Captain's uniforms fit me adequately anymore, and I refuse to wear the ultra-feminine dresses and pant-suits that Janice seemed to prefer wearing when she had this body. Nor do I want to wear any of her clothes. It's bad enough that I have to see her face instead of my own in the mirror each day.

-report ends-

RESUMING CAPTAIN'S MEDICAL LOG: STARDATE 4033.2

"I managed to convince Uhura to stop trying to talk me into wearing short skirts. I even tried putting on a couple of them for an hour or so at her insistence, and wore one to dinner that night but I just didn't feel right wearing them. The snickering of a few of the men and the intrigued looks from some of the other men didn't help much.Uhura and so many other female crewmembers might enjoy wearing short skirts and dresses, and I would be the first to admit to finding them attractive on women.

"Short skirts may well be the latest in fashion styles, as Uhura pointed out to me, but I have worn pants all my life and I have no intention of changing this pattern. I'll take the comfort of a pair of pants over fashion any day. I doubt I will ever get used to the way the men on the ship look at me now,but I know very well how a pair of pretty legs can effect a man and I have no intention of regaining my command while wearing a dress.

"Uhura, an expert in the following, also gave me some pointers on how to manage the breasts I have been forced to learn to deal with daily. She and I apparently are the same size in the breast arena, though her waist is quite smaller than mine is now.

"Since they are too delicate to be reproduced aboard ship, Uhura loaned me a few of her bras to supplement the ones Janice had owned until we get to a Star Base and she can take me shopping for new clothes. I find them very uncomfortable but I do have to admit that a bra will be a necessity as long as I remain in Janice's body. Fortunately, panties are stocked plentifully in the ship's stores so I won't be forced to wear any worn by the previous occupant of my new body.

"I was astonished when Uhura stripped to her underwear while we tried on new clothing in the female dressing rooms in the ship's store. As long as I get a few chances to see Uhura's magnificent body unclad, I am more than willing to listen to her advice.

"Note that I said 'listen'. I am not taking her suggestions in another feminine matter. I refuse to wear makeup. It seems unnecessary and my face feels strange when she puts the stuff on my face. I agreed to wear small earrings since there were already holes in my ears, and I know many men who wear one or more earrings, but that's my limit.

"I'm nowhere close to being ready to look as feminine as Uhura. I may be a woman in body now, but I am still a man in spirit,and I intend to stay that way.

"It's a shame we never shared more than a kiss between us, though. Uhura is a wonderful woman and a friend I can count on. Sadly, I no longer possess the proper masculine equipment to make her happy. I had always hoped that there would come a day when we would get close, but I never expected it to be as "bosom buddies." At least she remains a faithful officer and friend, and now a close confidante as well.

"She is teaching me some exercises that will get this body in better shape. Janice must have let it go to waste once she discovered the means to acquire my toned masculine form.

"Damn, I miss that body. I worked hard to keep it in top condition and now I have this soft, frail, feminine shape instead. When our minds temporarily returned to their proper bodies, I tried to tell her she should accept the handicaps as well as the benefits of being a woman.

"How ironic is it that I have to take my own advice and do the same.

-report ends-

ACTING CAPTAIN SPOCK'S LOG: STARDATE 4035.6

"The Enterprise has moved into Earth's orbit and docked with the maintenance base. Janice Lester has been remanded to custody on earth. Star Fleet,and I are debating what to do with my temporary command. They want Captain Kirk to return to Earth and accept a desk job. That is not a logical nor acceptable response, and Captain Kirk and myself are going to appeal this to the highest authority if need be.

-report ends-

CAPTAIN'S LOG: STARDATE 4035.9

"... I refuse to admit defeat, and that is what I would do if I agreed to their plan. Spock and all of my senior command officers support my staying on as Captain.

"Janice could never have been a Captain, but not because she was a woman, as she tried to tell everyone for the past decade. There are two women in charge of Star Fleet ships as I write this. I will be the third if I get my ship back. I would be a member of a minority of women in command at Star Fleet. A minority to be sure, but hardly the total absence of female commanders Janice so violently protested against by stealing my body from me.

"Of course, being a man trapped in an ex-girlfriend's body, I am actually a minority of one. Two if you count Janice's reversed situation. Which I do not. I think that was the first time I have joked about my situation since I lost my… male body.

"Janice never got a command because she was paranoid and mentally unstable. That was the main reason I stopped dating her, and the reason for her dismissal from Star Fleet. I thank god every morning now that I possess her body that her madness was a psychological disorder, and not something physically wrong with her brain.

"Dr McCoy has run every test imaginable, and some he dreamed up especially for these strange circumstances, and found nothing wrong with me that proper diet and exercise won't cure. The radiation this body was exposed to was minor, just enough to weaken me and insure our taking Janice off the planet. It would seem, even in her madness, she was unable to bring herself to kill her former body. I suppose I should be grateful to get a clean bill of health from Bones.

StarFleet Medical has completed a new batch of medical and psychological testing and reluctantly reached the same conclusion as Bones.

"I am fit for command."

-report ends-

CAPTAIN'SLOG: STARDATE 4036.7

"I havecome to an agreement with Star Fleet Command. They will allow me to continue on as Captain of the Enterprise. Spock will become my Number One officer in addition to his other duties. He will command all off ship activities involving the unknown until I regain full and complete mastery of my new body.

"I admittedly still have problems with some of my reactions. I have a list of things I need to work on. For starters, few of my self-defense techniques will work well against a foe with my new body's female musculature. My arms seem much weaker due to less upper body strength. And while walking presents me few difficulties, whenever I try physical activities I excelled in as a man, I seem to run across problems with my sense of balance. These wide hips and feminine rear end still seem so… big. And my fists and feet are almost tiny compared to my stolen male extremities.

"Uhura has promised to teach me more feminine methods of self-defense but until I learn them, it does seem a wise, though regretful decision to allow Mr. Spock to lead the away teams. Many Captains in the fleet divide authority between their second in command and themselves, but it has always been a personal decision if the Captain is healthy. I have no choice. I have to follow Star Fleet orders. It took all the pull and connections Spock and I had just to keep me in command of the Enterprise.

"There was one other condition headquarters insisted upon as well. Since James T. Kirk has so many enemies who would like nothing better than to take advantage of this 'situation' of mine, Star Fleet has insisted my crew and I address me by the body's birth name Janice Lester when non-crewmembers are present.

"Star Fleet has spread the word that Janice was finally cured a few years ago and been promoted to temporary command while Captain Kirk takes a well deserved vacation in an isolated and private location. To me it is an embarrassment, a further loss of my identity, but they consider it a preventative measure.

"It looks like Janice will achieve her deluded desires after all. Janice Lester will be the captain of the Starship Enterprise for the immediate future. Unlike the mad goal Janice intended, a woman _will_ be a Star Fleet Captain.

"DespiteLester's best efforts, the _person_ in command of the Enterprise will continue to be James T. Kirk."

-Captain's Log ends-

That's all for this episode, folks!

(Maybe the whole story of the five-year voyage will be told now that we know why Star Fleet and NBC really shut down all further information after the Turnabout Intruder adventure. Time will tell...)

This story is copyrighted to Caleb Jones and all rights reserved, with the exception of all Star Trek related material and characters, which Paramount owns. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes, not financial.

No one may resell this story for money.

Ask me if you want to archive it. I may say yes!

And please review if you read the story! Thanks!


End file.
